


外衣之下

by CroWsouL



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	外衣之下

鸣人如往常一般在火影办公桌前批阅文件，只是今天他坐立难安，蕾丝面料由于久坐黏在臀部的肌肤上，引的鸣人只想用手指去勾一勾内裤的边缘，让它脱离臀部表面，再用手狠狠抓一抓臀部，止一止这恼人的瘙痒感。

 

余光瞥了一眼身旁的鹿丸，对方正滔滔不绝的和自己说着近期的安排和一些不大不小的琐事。他根本没有机会伸手到臀部下方将内裤拉离皮肤表面。

 

“鹿丸，今天也辛苦你了，你早点回去吧。”鸣人实在无法忍受这股瘙痒感了。

 

“呃...好的。”鹿丸放下文件，他心知肚明今天佐助回村，只要佐助回来，自己都可以享受到“早退”福利。

 

鹿丸前脚刚踏出办公室，鸣人立马直接将手伸进外裤里，拉开内裤，再狠狠抓了十几下臀肉，直到痛感盖过瘙痒感，“啊~好舒坦！这内裤真是太讨厌了的说。”

 

前几天鸣人浏览木叶网购中心，网页的一角莫名其妙推荐了许多情趣的内衣内裤，好奇心的驱使下，他点了进去。不看不知道，一看才惊觉这推荐的链接里简直是一个新大陆。

 

鸣人的眼珠都要跳出眼眶了，这些内裤的材质都是半透明的蕾丝就不说了，重点是款式繁多，居然还有开裆式样的。鸣人身为成年人用脚趾头也知道成人的开裆内裤是用来干嘛的了。

 

不仅有女士的还有男士的，男士的大部分也同样是半透明蕾丝开裆款式，还有那种拉链的。随意挑选几款点进去，模特上身的图片看的鸣人内心泛起隐隐的性猎奇。

 

再点开评论区，都是这样的了留言：

 

“我男友超喜欢哦，说我这样子超诱惑！”

 

“我老公今天特别猛~”

 

“我家亲爱的看我穿这个，眼睛都看直啦。一脸兽性大发，他平时可是一脸禁欲的样子哦！”

 

鸣人不停地滑动鼠标滚轮，底下的留言大同小异都是赞美穿了这条内裤有多诱惑，自家的对象怎样怎样的把持不住。

 

最终我们的七代目大人买了一款最骚的开档款式内裤，并在自家对象回来的日子当天早早的换上，穿着在他的忍者服下。

 

以至于工作期间，鸣人总担心有人会发现他穿了一条不正常的内裤，他好像做了什么不好的事似得，内心惶惶不安，他明明知道不可能有人知道他穿了这样一条内裤。

 

身后传来窗户被打开的声音，鸣人知道是佐助回来了，佐助一向都是走“后门”的～

“吊车尾，我回来了。”

 

“啊...欢迎回来。”鸣人思忖着怎么和佐助说自己今天穿了条很骚很奇怪的内裤。

 

“怎么我回来了还一副心不在蔫的样子？”佐助直接从背后抱住鸣人，轻咬对方的耳廓，随后双唇附上耳孔处，轻道，“我觉得火影大人今天有一种说不出的诱人的模样。”

 

“我...我在你眼里哪天不诱惑？”抬头轻咬了一下佐助长出淡淡胡渣的下巴。

 

两人进入老夫老妻模式后，彼此间已经彻底坦诚，还时不时的说一些骚话调节一下氛围。

 

“看到你就硬了。”低头吻上鸣人凑过来的唇。

 

两人半推半搡，一边接吻一边走向休息室。

 

佐助揉捏着鸣人的臀部，发觉今天手下的触感和往常不同，以往透过外裤可以清晰地摸到包裹住臀部的内裤，但今天摸到的内裤好像缺了一部分而且质感不是纯棉的，是那种特别轻薄的质感。

 

直接拉下鸣人的外裤，黑色的忍者裤下竟是一条浅蓝色透明蕾丝质感的内裤，低腰设计的内裤边缘露出些许金色的阴毛，其余阴毛半遮半掩在半透明的材质下。内裤前端有一排竖排的绑带式迷你蝴蝶结紧紧的包裹在阴茎上方，绑带向后慢慢分叉开来。佐助将人一把翻了过去，内裤后面完全是分开的，卵蛋和屁缝一览无余。 佐助本是兴奋的，但当他发现臀瓣上有几道若隐若现的红痕之后，一团火直往上窜，「被人玩过了？！」

 

“我这次在外面久了点，你耐不住寂寞了？被人摸屁股了？”佐助深知鸣人对自己的忠诚，但还是忍不住质问起来。

 

只见佐助的黑色瞳孔逐渐转变成红色，幻化出勾 玉。 “你听我解释！不许开眼！”见佐助的瞳孔恢复正常后，鸣人尴尬的咳嗽了两声，“那个...我在网络上看到这个评价不错，所以买了一条等你回家的时候穿给你看。但是没想到这个面料穿着很不舒服，一直黏在我的屁股上，我就自己抓了几下。”

 

佐助强忍住喜悦又兴奋的笑意，将散落在鸣人身旁的火影袍半遮半掩的覆盖在内裤上方，瞬间白袍和开裆内裤形成强烈的视觉反差，他光想象鸣人一本正经地坐在办公室里一整天，衣服下却是这样一条骚内裤，气血便是一阵翻涌。

 

“你...你不喜欢吗？”见佐助面无表情没什么反应，鸣人有些不安，他生怕佐助不能接受这样的内裤，毕竟佐助是个传统的人，可能会讨厌这种情趣的东西。这样一想鸣人有些懊悔起来，他这样不仅没有诱惑到佐助，让佐助更加兴奋，反而会让佐助觉得他是个什么不安分的人。“抱歉啊，下次不穿了，因为我看评论里都说对方会很喜欢的说。”

 

一掌打在鸣人的臀瓣上，“背对我，屁股撅好。”佐助直接蹲下整张脸凑近鸣人的屁股，目不转睛。他像一个刚拿到新玩具的孩子，表现出爱不释手的模样，一会拉拉内裤的边缘，一会抚摸被蕾丝包裹住的肌肤。

 

等到看够了，摸够了，佐助才缓缓起身将鸣人压在自己身下，“网址告诉我，以后我买给你。”

 

“啊？哦，好的。”

“今后都这么穿，开裆方便办事。”

“知...知道了嘚吧哟。”

END


End file.
